


On your wedding day

by wangsjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Exes, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Wedding Fluff, excessive amount of the word babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangsjiaer/pseuds/wangsjiaer
Summary: "Every moment I had with you was necessary. Even when I cried, was sad or in pain. Those moments made me who I am today. I hope you'll live happily from now on. I too will enjoy my happiness."- On Your Wedding Day, 2018After years of not seeing each other, Jackson gets an invitation to his first love's wedding.His attendance stirs up buried feelings in the both of them.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	On your wedding day

6:30 am

Sunshine beamed through the open window that morning, falling warm on Jackson's face. It will be a beautiful day, he thought, clear and just the right amount of humid. Perfect for a wedding. He'd woken up a while ago, before the birds started to sing, when it was still dark outside and the first light of dawn was slowly changing the color of the sky. His anxiety wouldn't let him sleep any longer than that. The sudden sound of his alarm going off made him feel numb, keeping his eyes closed to enjoy what little time he had left before facing the day. This date had been burning in his mind for weeks, having received the invitation out of the blue one unlucky day. His world had turned upside down for a few minutes, grief crawling up his back. Even though years had passed since he'd seen Jinyoung, he always believed they would find their way back to each other, like the way they had at the start. It was a fruitless fantasy, he realized now. You can't expect someone to wait for you like you're waiting for them. 

Kicking the bed sheets away he sighed one last time before getting up. His head felt a bit fuzzy from last night's soju, a dry sensation in his mouth. Lately he was drinking alone almost every night, to drown himself in self-pity and regret, which in turn made him feel even more pathetic and regretful the next morning. It was an endless cycle, and he was just spinning and spinning in it like a hamster in a wheel. The hot water felt good on his skin, though, washing away all traces of yesterday evening and making him feel a little more human. After getting out of the shower he looked in the mirror for a long time, his unhappy reflection staring back at him, dark circles under his eyes making him look gaunt. What would Jinyoung think when he saw him again? He'd kept relatively healthy and busy the last few years, throwing himself into his work like a priest to religion. It was the only way he could forget about him, even if only for a little while. Memories of his skin still haunted him at night, when he was almost sure he could still smell his scent on the pillows. He would cry then, almost silently, ashamed, as if he could hear him. The flashbacks were even stronger as the wedding approached, tormenting him even in daylight. He laid naked on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He was so tired, he realized. Being this sad was taking a physical toll on him, and he didn't know how much more his body could take. Slowly, his eyelids began to feel too heavy and he closed his eyes, if only for a minute, he said to himself. A few hours later he opened them, panic waking him up completely. Looking at the clock, he realized he had slept long enough to be running super, super late. He stood up quickly and fumbled in his closet until he found the black suit and some underwear, throwing them on as fast as he could. First few buttons undone and no tie, he decided. His ego was screaming at him to look as cool as he could, almost detached, unbothered. Desperately, he ran his finger through his hair, trying to comb away his messy bed head. With one last uneasy look in the mirror, he grabbed the invitation and left his apartment, closing the door a little too hard.

11:00 am

Jinyoung took a long sip from his champagne flute, almost downing it, the bubbles feeling funny on his tongue. He didn't think it was such a good idea to be drinking so early, but they were all a little nervous. It was a beautiful day, he thought. Clear and just the right amount of humid. The hours after he woke up this morning had passed as if in a daze, he could hardly believe it was almost time. When he heard a loud, beautiful laugh, he felt himself smiling. The owner of that laugh was standing a few feet away from him, goofing around with his best friend. He looked at them, young and silly, always playing around each other like they turned to children when they were together. A sting of jealousy stabbed his insides. It had been years since he'd felt that way, the person he did with long gone out of his life. He wondered if he would come today, almost wishing he wasn't. The invitation had been sent because his fiancé had insisted in offering an olive branch, they had been best friends for years after all. But love had gotten in the way as it often does, and things ended up messy and sad for everyone involved. Ending things with Jackson had meant a lot of bad things, that he'd struggled hard to get over. But there was one good thing to come out of it, he thought, and he was walking over right now with another glass of champagne. 

\- Another one, babe? - Yugyeom asked.

\- Are you trying to get me drunk? You already know I'm coming home with you - Jinyoung said, accepting it and leaving the empty one on the table.

\- Bold of you to assume I need to get you drunk for that - his fiancé leaned down and kissed him short but sweet on his lips. They were still swollen from last night, when Yugyeom had bit them a little too hard, and Jinyoung had scolded him. He laughed at this, low and melodic. The little shit was right. 

\- Wow, you guys can't keep it in your pants even on your wedding day, huh? - Bambam said, a disgusted look on his face. It wasn't a secret that his fiancé’s best friend hated PDA. 

\- And you can't even leave them alone even if it is their wedding day, huh? - Jaebeom replied, imitating Bambam's offended tone. 

\- As a best friend you should be more supportive - Jinyoung reprehended. 

\- I'm supportive! I support lots of things. The fight against global warming, veganism, people who wear crocs... - 

\- No you don't - said Yougyeom, frowning - Last night you said people who wore crocs deserved jail time - 

\- So? I support their right to be incarcerated - a few laughs echoed through the room. 

\- I support your right to shut the fuck up - Jaebeom said, with a smile. 

\- Fine! Kiss, make out, fuck in front of us. I'll bill you my therapy session - 

\- We'll go broke, she'll charge you extra for being such a brat - Jinyoung said. 

\- Wow. The way I'm bullied in this house... - Bambam fell dramatically on one of the couches with his wrist on his forehead. 

\- It's almost like you deserve it - Jaebeom laughed. 

\- Babe, we should get going - Yugyeom whispered in his ear. One look at his fiancé told him he was nervous, and a fondness spread through his chest like fire. 

\- It's gonna be okay, you know? We're only celebrating a lifelong union in front of all our friends and family - he whispered back. Yugyeom smiled. 

\- You always know what to say. That's why I love you so much - he said, sweet like honey.

\- Did you just spoil me your vows? - he couldn't help it, he wanted to make his fiancé relax even if he himself was feeling the pressure. The younger boy laughed that beautiful laugh, and Jinyoung felt a little of his uneasiness go away. 

\- Let's get going, lovebirds - Bambam said, already putting on his black blazer. 

\- It's almost time. Are you okay? - Jaebeom asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezing a little. 

\- I am - Jinyoung smiled, patting his friend's hand. He really was okay. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his tall, loud boyfriend. But something was lingering in his chest, and he didn't know what it was. Stress? Anticipation? He couldn't quite pinpoint. 

\- Babe, are you coming? - Yugyeom called, getting him out of his daze. 

\- With you? - he asked, holding the younger's hand - Always. - 

12:45 pm

The traffic had been wonderful, of course. He'd been stuck in the highway for more than twenty minutes, his exit so close but yet so far, an apparent accident blocking the way. That only served to increase his already crippling anxiety, sitting in his car helplessly, watching the minutes pass by. When he finally pulled up at the venue, beads of sweat were covering his forehead, from heat or nerves he didn't quite know. The gps had lead him to a big national park just outside of the city, and he bitterly remembered how Jinyoung once mentioned he would like to get married in a forest, far away from civilization and surrounded by the quiet. He had researched forest weddings that day, naively calculating how much he would have to save to give his boyfriend the wedding of his dreams, only to realize he was a broke college student with no financial security. It had been a good dream though. He was sitting there gathering the courage to come out of his car when he felt a soft knock on the passenger window. Panic rose in his throat thinking it might be Jinyoung, but looking at him through the glass was the kind face of Mark Tuan, their mutual friend from college. 

\- Jackson? - he asked.

\- I'll be right out! - he was thankful he had someone to go in with. He went around the car to say hello in person, and when he grabbed Mark's hand he saw a beautiful golden wedding band around his fourth finger. Wow, he thought. Was he the only loser who still didn’t have his shit together? 

\- How you been, Jack? I'm so glad you came. I wasn't sure you would, after... - he stopped himself awkwardly, an apologetic smile tugging at his lips. 

\- Oh yeah, no, that was like, ages ago - waving his hand, he swallowed. This was only the first comment of the night, he thought - Let's go in? I think we're late - Mark nodded.

They walked along the trail, more and more trees surrounding them the further in they went. The air smelled like pine needles, and he could hear birds chirping somewhere. It was a peaceful place, beautiful, with a dash of mystery, giving off the vibe that you could get lost in between its evergreen ocean and be claimed forever by the forest nymphs. The path was getting rockier, and they could see the blue of a lake peeking through the brown trunks. 

\- Did you come alone? - Mark asked, tentatively. 

\- Yeah, I... I'm not seeing anyone - he sighed. He was probably gonna spend the entire night answering questions like this - I see you got married -

\- Oh, yeah - Mark said, looking down at his ring - It's very recent. Sorry I didn't invite you, Jinyoung was gonna be there and ... - 

\- It's okay - he stopped him - I'm just glad you're happy. You look good - Mark smiled. 

\- I am - in his voice there was a lingering feeling - You know, I used to be so jealous of you and Jinyoung back at uni. I thought you guys were the perfect couple and I wanted to have that with someone. But then I realized it was all because I had a big fat crush on you - he laughed. 

\- Oh - that was certaintly unexpected - I always thought you liked Jinyoung. You were always looking at him - he was smiling too, relaxing. 

\- Those weren't nice looks - Mark said, amused. 

\- Guess I'm still as clueless as ever - a hand came up to his nape, feeling embarrassed. 

\- It's okay. It all turned out for the best - a warm smile was shining on his face. Jackson realized he'd missed the positive energy that radiated off of Mark. 

\- I guess so - he tried very hard to hide the bitterness from his voice. It all had worked out for the best, for everyone but him. He was still alone, still pining for his ex-boyfriend, still living in the apartment they once shared. Repressing a sigh, he shuddered. 

They stumbled upon the wedding site suddenly, welcomed by muted lavender and sage decorations that hung from the nearest trees and adorned the dozens of wooden seats placed around the altar, which shone bright amongst all the green thanks to the fairy lights swirling around it. It looked like a dream, he thought, heart heavy. At the end of the aisle were three people he didn't know. The groomsmen and the minister, he thought. 

\- I'm supposed to go sit at front - Mark said, sorry expression on his face. 

\- It's okay - he repeated, nodding - See you at the reception - his friend smiled and left to find his seat. Jackson lingered at the back, alone, not knowing which side to choose or how close to the aisle to be. He was hesitating, looking at both sides, when a deep, melodic voice spoke.

\- On the right - he turned around, to find Jinyoung dressed in a cream colored suit, with a lavender flower in his lapel. Jackson stared at him with wide eyes, a furious river of emotions running through him. He was right there, in front of him, looking beautiful in the midday light. It was like he was glowing. 

\- Should've guessed - that's your bed side, he wanted to add, but kept quiet. He was trying really hard to seem at ease, even though he hadn't expected to see him this soon. Jinyoung just lagued softly, still the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. 

\- Thanks for coming - he said, kindly. 

\- You know I wouldn't miss an open bar - he smiled then, a thousand unspoken words shining in his eyes. They were lost in each other's faces then, both satisfying years-long curiosity. Jinyoung's hair was longer than the last he'd seen him, but the same wrinkles appeared on his eyes when he smiled. He was even more handsome than before, looking manly and grown up. A tall figure appeared beside them and made him come out of his daze. 

\- Babe, it's time - he said, a little urgently. Babe. So that was him then. The fiancé. 

\- Yes - Jinyoung replied, absentmindedly - This is Jackson... - he motioned to him. 

\- Oh! Oh my god, hi! It's so nice to meet you - before he knew what was happening the boy was coming towards him and pulling him into a hug, which he responded to by lightly patting the younger on the back - I'm so glad you came - he said, letting go. His smile was blinding, kindness radiating from his every pore. He was gorgeous.

\- This is my Yugyeom, the fiancé... - Jinyoung stuttered, receiving inquiring looks from the both of the other boys. Yugyeom then let out a laugh, its sound resonating in Jackson's ears like a song. 

\- He's just so nervous - he said - Right babe? - Jinyoung nodded faintly, blushing - We need to go up now, but we'll see you later - with a wink, he gently grabbed his fiancé’s hand and led him through the aisle, where they waved to some people, bright smile on their faces. Jackson picked a spot on the last row of the right side, wishing the earth would swallow him whole and spit out the bones. 

2:05 pm

The ceremony had been lovely and emotional. Yugyeom cried all throughout his vows, flushed cheeks and shaky hands. Jinyoung felt a sense of otherworldly love, the kind you get only once in your life, the kind you fight for and defend through everything, the kind he didn't think existed until now. After wiping his fiancé’s tears, it had been his turn. He wasn't a man of speaking out his feelings, everyone knew that. It had always been difficult for him to express his emotions and put them into words, often worrying that Yugyeom wouldn't know how much he loved him. He'd found that with him it was easier to let his guard down and enjoy the moment, worries in his mind clearing away like clouds. And that was what he told him then. That he was the reason he smiled every day, how he couldn't live without listening to the sound of his voice, and his excitement about their future life together gave him butterflies, even after all this time. Yugyeom had cried harder then, not used to Jinyoung being so vocal about his feelings. That was his baby, he thought then. And he would protect him with his life. After they'd been declared married, he'd kissed him passionately despite his sore lips, ready for a lifetime of kisses and bruises and everything in between.

\- I love you, honey boy - he said softly, for Yugyeom's ears only, cupping his face. The younger was his entire world, he realized. A joyful laugh came out of his husband's mouth. 

\- Let's move to the reception area, everyone - Youngjae said, after the ceremony was over, making everyone stand up and start to mingle. He'd been best minister they could've asked for, Jinyoung thought, grateful he'd offered to do it himself. Someone patted his back affectionately and he turned around to see Jaebeom, eyes glimmering. 

\- Are you crying? - he asked, amused. 

\- What? Fuck you - his best friend said, pushing him a little - I'm happy for you, asshole -

\- That's what every girl likes to hear - Jinyoung laughed. 

\- I'm happy for both of you assholes - Bambam interrupted, coming to hug Yugyeom from the back - But I'm starving, and I need to start drinking soon or someone will suffer the consequences, and by someone I mean Jaebeom, because we're seated next to each other -

\- I'll never forgive you for that - said Jaebeom, pointing at Jinyoung's chest. 

\- It was actually me, hyung, I'm sorry - Yugyeom was looking at him apologetic - I just wanted our best boys together - 

\- Fine - Jaebeom sighed - Let's go eat before I eat Bambam's alligator shoes - 

\- They're snakeskin - Bambam huffed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jaebeom just rolled his eyes and pushed him in the direction of the tables. 

\- You guys go ahead - Jinyoung waved a hand at them - I need to freshen up - Yugyeom nodded sweetly and kissed his cheek, making him blush. Like a bride, he thought, amused. He watched them go fondly, followed by Mark and Youngjae, holding hands.

The bathroom was a little off road, but he got there soon enough. He splashed cold water on his face, feeling all the tension of the previous days wash away from him. It was time to enjoy the fact that he got married to the love of his life and abandon this strange feeling in his gut. He was drying his face when a stall door opened, revealing none other than Jackson Wang behind it. Their eyes mirrored each other's surprise and awkwardness, Jinyoung being the first one to break the silence. 

\- Fancy meeting you here - he said, trying to be funny. Lame joke, he thought. When Jackson didn't answer, he took a closer look at him. His eyes were red, and a sad expression shadowed his face - Are you okay? - 

\- Yeah - voice raspy, Jackson smiled. Jinyoung had a feeling he was lying - It was a nice ceremony. I liked the minister. He was funny - 

\- Thanks... That's Youngjae, you remember Mark from uni? - 

\- Yeah - Jackson said, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly everything clicked - Wait that's his husband? - he asked, a little shocked. 

\- They got married last month - Jinyoung nodded, smiling - Yugyeom introduced them. I guess he felt like he owed him so he volunteered for our wedding - shrugging. 

\- So that's why he didn't invite me to his wedding - he almost laughed. 

\- Why? Because of me and Yugyeom? - that sounded ridiculous. 

\- I guess, I mean... it does make sense in a way - Jackson looked down at his shoes. 

\- What do you mean? - he asked. The mood in the room was changing, he could feel it. 

\- Only that things between us didn't end that well - Jackson was talking in a low voice, almost as if he was ashamed. And he ought to be. This wasn't neither the time nor the place, yet he couldn't help but catch the bait. 

\- That was years ago, Jackson - his voice was hardening and he hated it - We were friends before we dated, and I wish we could've stayed that way but we didn't and there's no one to blame. No need to be awkward about it - That's what he'd been telling himself ever since the breakup. They grew apart, their relationship changed, it was normal, it happened. 

\- Sure - Jackson said, motioning towards the door. 

\- You don't agree? - he asked. Oh no, he could feel it. The funny feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing and growing, ready to explode. 

\- Whatever you say, Jinyoung. As always - the bitterness in his voice was not lost on him.

\- Why did you even come here if you still held a grudge on me? - 

\- I’m not holding anything against you, don't read into it, I didn't mean it - Jackson reassured, clearly in no mood to have this discussion. 

\- But I think you do - he said, anger flooding his mind. There was something else, he realized. An unhealthy amount of... guilt - And you're entitled to - he sighed. Jackson just gave him a look. 

\- Thank you for your permission - they were looking at each other deeply. Jinyoung cracked first, bursting into a laugh, which Jackson soon followed. The giggles lingered in the air for a moment before dying down, both men left with a smile on their faces. 

\- I'm sorry. I guess I still feel guilty and I get riled up to cope with it - 

\- That's okay. Look, I might be a little uncomfortable but I do wish you the best with... -

\- Yugyeom - he finished, grateful. 

\- Yugyeom - Jackson repeated, closing his eyes for a few seconds as if to etch it in his mind - You know, you deserve the best, Jinyoung. For a long time I thought I was it for you, but after watching that poor boy weeping at the altar I was proven wrong - a faint, sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

\- Thanks - he said, nodding, suddenly at a loss for words. When Jackson was reaching for the door, he called out his name, making him turn around - You were the best. It was me who wasn't - feeling lighter at the confession.

\- Let's just agree to disagree about that - he smiled kindly, closing the door after leaving. Jinyoung felt his absence heavy on his heart. He'd never meant to make Jackson feel like he wasn't good enough. That was the reason he felt so guilty, he guessed. When you stop loving someone it's not because they're not worthy of your love anymore, it's just that things change. Jackson will always be special for him, the years of friendship they had before dating were some of the happiest of his life. But he'd moved on. And he hoped one day Jackson could, too. 

4:15 pm

The afternoon had gone by in a flash. He could barely remember eating the beautifully plated, minimalistic lunch in front of him, surrounded by strangers who tried their best to make conversation with him even if he didn't exactly radiate the most approachable energy. For once in his life. The encounter with Jinyoung in the bathroom had left him a little shook, and he'd needed some time and a lot of alcohol to recover from that. Maybe he was right, he thought, and all this time he'd been looking at it all wrong. There was a chance Jinyoung wasn't the guy for him, not the other way around. It did give him some sense of relief to know that possibly everything wasn't his fault, and that one day, when all his traumas were dealt with and his feeling of self-worth restored, he could find love again just like he had. He stared at them. They newlyweds looked like they were having the time of their life, flirting away on the dance floor like two strangers in a club asking each other if they come here often. Yugyeom wasn't able to resist and bent down every few minutes to give his husband a lingering kiss, one that promised more to come. They were so close they looked like one body, mirroring each other's movements as their hips rolled into friction. Jinyoung was smiling in a way he'd never seen before, even in their best days. Jackson felt sick, suddenly. It had been too much for one day, and he needed to go for a walk to clear his mind. He stood up quietly, even if no one was looking at him anyway, his table mates had given up on him a while ago. Grabbing the bottle of soju off the table, he went around the back looking for a way of getting to the woods without being seen or calling too much attention to himself. He found an opening between the trees and headed for it, logic be damned. The foliage was thick there, almost impenetrable, but he kept going until he stumbled upon an open space with a few rocks where he could sit down and drink by himself for a little while. He wondered what would happen if he fell now, somewhere, drunk and alone. No one would ever find him, he thought with a shudder. Trying to keep dark thoughts at bay, he took a few sips from the bottle, welcoming the familiar burning sensation. He was on through with a third of the soju when suddenly the leaves in front of him started moving, making him stand up in a panic, expecting the worst: from a wolf to a bear or even a fucking coyote. He was looking for somewhere to hide or a nature made weapon when the bushes opened and there was no animal there, but a man. A handsome man who was staring at him with curiosity, as he lifted an eyebrow. His head was empty, the alcohol taking away his verbal skills for a few minutes. The guy waved hello at him and came a little closer. Jackson looked at his face hard trying to remember where he'd seen him before. It was just on the tip of his tongue, it was...

\- The best man! - he yelled, like he'd made a fantastic new discover. The man just smiled softly at his enthusiasm.

\- That's what my mom calls me, yeah - lame, he thought.

\- Wow - Jackson said, eyes wide - That's gotta be the worse joke of the night. And I'm seated at the singles table - hand going over his heart. 

\- What can I say, I'm more than a pretty face - he saw there was an open bottle of soju in his hand, and he guessed they were there for a pretty similar reason - Plus I hang out with idiots all day, so they're slowly turning me into one - shrugging.

\- I've been accused of that before. In my defense, they all had idiot potential already - there was no real reason stopping him from flirting in the woods, he thought. The evening had been agonizing enough, no fun at all. 

\- Do I have that too? - he asked, coming even closer. 

\- The idiot potential? I don't know yet - gabbing his chin, he pretended to analyze him - Depends on many a factor - he explained, imitating a professor. 

\- Oh? - Jackson saw his face was sharp with striking features, his black shiny hair framed his face like curtains, his cheeks were flushed a little from the alcohol, pink lips looking soft and inviting. He swallowed. 

\- Of course - trying to keep his cool, he sat back down, patting the spot next to him in the rock. The best man walked the remaining distance and settled next to him, their thighs grazing - I need to know your name, to calculate the likeliness of you being an idiot - the stranger just smiled, amused. Jackson felt his insides turning. 

\- You can call me JB for now - mysterious. He could play that game too. 

\- Well you can call me J-flawless for "now" - he quoted. JB snorted, drinking a sip of his soju, smile never leaving his face. 

\- That sounds like the rapper name of a white frat boy - said after his drink. He was right, unfortunately. 

\- It's what they called me in college, because I got a perfect score in the hardest subject after partying all night - actually, Mark had come up with that stupid nickname, he remembered. 

\- So you really are a frat boy - JB taunted. 

\- That's what people thought about me, yeah. They loved to peg me as the popular kid who always knew how to find weed, but I was more than that - And only Jinyoung knew. Something stirred up in his insides.

\- They loved to peg you in college? - Jackson turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. 

\- Are you always this kinky or is it the soju talking? - not that he was complaining.

\- Depends on who I'm with - JB took another sip from his bottle and swallowed hard. Jackson felt the heat of his cheeks blazing - Why are you here anyway? -

\- I needed to get away from... - he couldn't finish the sentence, letting it linger in the air.

\- Yeah, I figured. Me too - JB confessed.

\- Why? - he asked, knowing he might not get an answer. The other just shook his head. 

\- I guess weddings make me feel alone - a sad smile making its way onto his face. He even looked beautiful sulking, Jackson realized. An urge to make him laugh took over him.

\- So this is why you came to the middle of forest? To cure your loneliness? - JB threw his head back with a strong laughter that resonated through the small space. Jackson joined, a high pitched giggle leaving his throat. 

\- I guess you really are smart, J-Flawless - he said when he stopped laughing, shaking his head. Jackson chose to take it as a win.

\- I really am. I just had a genius idea, actually - there was a high chance he was gonna get rejected, and that would just cement this day as the worse of his life. But the soju was making him ignore those odds, and take a shot. 

\- Is it gonna turn me into an idiot? - JB asked.

\- Pretty sure you have that covered on your own - they both laughed, hungry looks falling all over each other. He was so close Jackson could reach out and touch him, but he wouldn't yet. 

\- So what's this big plan? - he was being aloof on purpose, and somehow it almost made it more fun. Jackson loved a challenge. 

\- You let a stranger kiss you - there it was, no turning back now. 

\- And why would I do that? - he came a little closer, making Jackson's heart pump blood twice as fast to his entire body. 

\- Because that's exactly what an idiot would do - the air between them was charged with electricity, and Jackson could almost see the sparks flying, the tension making his head spin. JB smiled one last time before closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly, but pulling away right after. 

\- Well call me an idiot, then - he said, innocently. Jackson knew exactly what he was doing, and he wasn't gonna let him get away with it. 

\- You call that a kiss? - he raised his eyebrows.

\- What's a kiss, then, J-Flawless? - JB asked, eating him up with his eyes. 

\- I thought you'd never ask - Jackson smile, taking one last look at him before joining their lips together again, this time with more force and less gentleness. Their mouths pressed against each other almost magnetically, hungrily, and soon they were breathing fast, hearts racing. Jackson traced a finger over JB's cheek, the gesture making the other shiver slightly. It was delicious, and every cell in his body was asking him to melt with the boy in front of him. He felt the stranger's tongue come out licking his lips as it made contact with his own, making the whole word disappear around them. He grabbed Jackson by his nape and pulled him ever closer, tilting his head so they were kissing deeper, dirtier, hands starting to wander and bottles of soju on the ground, forgotten. They were biting, sucking, and touching everything they could, the distance being so much to bear that JB grabbed Jackson by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, where both of them started to rock back forth yearning for more friction. He was straddling JB feeling his hands going down to his ass when he finally broke off the kiss, coming up for air. They were panting, not letting go of each other. JB looked at him like he was the last man on earth. 

\- Jaebeom - he whispered, still breathing hard. 

\- What? - Jackson asked. 

\- That's my name - he smiled, shy for the first time. 

\- Oh. Well I already told you mine- Jaebeom threw his head back again laughing, and he realized he could get dangerously addicted to that sound - it's Jackson. I'm Jackson - he rectified, nodding.

\- Well, Jackson. I would gladly fuck you here in the middle of the woods, but something's telling to find a place other than this rock where I can do it again - he kissed Jackson's neck, softly, making him shiver - And again - he moved up to his chin, tracing his jawline - And again - he finished, reaching his lips, lingering there for a second before pulling away. Jackson's head was spinning, both from lust and surprise. He'd never imagine his afternoon would go like this. 

\- Congratulations, you're offcially an idiot - he said smiling, feeling a wave of excitement coursing through his body - Lead the way, Jaebeom. 

6:30 pm

The sun was already starting to set, a beautiful orange light shining through the trees, marking the end of the evening. Most of the guests and staff had already left, and his friends where nowhere to be found. It had been a long day, and he was growing weary, wanting nothing more than to be home with Yugyeom in bed. He looked at his husband, who was moving his head to the beat of a slow song playing in the background, gaze lost in a world of his own, probably also tired. Jinyoung thought about the road that led them to be there, holding hands after hosting their wedding reception. Yugyeom had come into his life when he was broke to pieces, and he'd washed away every ounce of pain coursing through his veins and replaced it with the purest love he'd ever known, changing his life forever. Looking at the golden band on his finger, he felt an overwhelming sense of fulfillment. He wanted to keep making memories, not wanting the day to end even if he was tired.

\- Dance with me - he said, looking at him. 

\- We've danced all day, babe - Yugyeom laughed.

\- So? I'm trying to be spontaneous and romantic - raising his eyebrows. 

\- You're always romantic, even if you don't know it. But I do - he smiled, standing up and offering him his hand - Are we gonna dance or what? - Jinyoung stood up quickly, bringing him closer and putting his arms around his neck, Yugyeom in turn hugging his waist. They began swaying slowly to the ballad in the background. Jinyoung's feet hurt, but the pain was a small price to pay for this moment right here.

\- How do you notice? - he was curious. 

\- The way you pretend to be annoyed with me just so that I pout and you have to comfort me - Yugyeom said, smiling, cheeks going a little red - How you always cuddle me when I get embarrassed, even if you're laughing at me too - his voice went low suddenly - You always make sure I come first - Jinyoung laughed, hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

\- You should've said that in your vows, I'm sure Bambam would've loved it - he said after he was done laughing.

\- I just mean that you take care of me - he was full on flushed, and Jinyoung was melting - That's how I know - 

\- I'm gonna take care of you forever, do you know that? - his throat suddenly tightness, an unfamiliar sensation hurting him. 

\- Are you just saying that just to get lucky on your wedding night? - Yugyeom's eyes were glowing, and he knew he was trying not to crying again. Such a baby. 

\- I'm already lucky - he didn't know where these words were coming from, but he wanted to shout them. Yugyeom was his til death do them part now, there's nothing he could say to draw him away, he wasn't leaving him, he wasn't gonna disappear one day. That realization was dawning on him. 

\- Babe, are you drunk? - his husband laughed. 

\- Shut up, or I'm never saying that again - he threatened. Yugyeom just held him tighter and nuzzled at his hair. He knew it was a lie, that the wedding had opened up something in him. They were the only ones left now, music long gone, but they kept dancing in the almost empty meadow that had been their wedding site. He looked at the floor, where lavender flowers and sage were scattered covering the grass. Closing his eyes, he thought about the whole day, hours full of celebration, people, cake, alcohol...but decided that this was his favorite moment. It was theirs and no one else's. The perfect start to their lives together, slow dancing in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thanks for reading!!!  
i owe my life to bigblue_2021 for editing this, go read her beautiful work. 
> 
> see you in the next one :)


End file.
